What if Clara was Jack's daughter?
by Dancing Eyes
Summary: Just a thought I had, short drabble. WARNING spoilers from Christmas episode and St. Johns
1. Chapter 1: Christmas Invasion

**So I was watching the christmas episode and when Clara died, I freaked out and thought maybe she was like Jack and that's why she was still alive enough to be like a dalek! Then...well they showed us her grave scene, and I was deterred. But I thought around that and voila! Just a one-shot, but if there's enough interest I could expand it...**

Clara looked around, and sighed. It would have been so much easier if she was as fast as her dad. When he died it only took a few minutes for him to wake up. She wasn't as lucky.

It could be a few hours or a few days. Of course at that point, she was almost always buried. It was very exhausting to haul herself out of ground again and again. Of course she could just tell someone, and they could watch out for her. And make sure she didn't get buried, but that wasn't her style. Besides her Dad had enough horror stories of when he'd been abused because someone knew what he could do. The element of surprise is always helpful.

She still panicked when she woke up, the adrenaline flaring her eyes. In that gasp of breath she remembered everything.

And she had just missed him! The Doctor, of course. Dad had told her all the stories, Rose, Martha, he even knew about the ones she hadn't met. Like the Ponds.

Yeah it had been a long shot, but it had worked. She just kept chasing him, and then she had to go and get herself killed. AGAIN. First a dalek (she hadn't been quite sure on that one if she would have woken up, thankfully she came back as a human…well….sorta) and now by falling off a cloud! What would the Doctor think of her? Clara groaned, she'd wanted to make a good impression this time.

She thought he recognized her at the end though, that was something. Maybe she had piqued his interest, maybe he'd find her! Then…they would run, together. Just like her Dad did with him, except she wouldn't get left behind. They could run together, forever. Sure she wasn't deluding herself, of course she'd die every now and again, but that was why she could be the perfect companion, she'd come back!

Clara climbed out of her grave, and dusted herself off. She had lots of work to do.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bell's of St Johns

**I just watched Bell's of St. John! I liked it, and so I put on my 'Clara is Jack's Daughter' goggles and went to work! Thanks for being interested!**

Part Two

She liked him! Clara thought to herself as she walked out of the TARDIS. It was important to be memorable after all, and he was coming back tomorrow to ask. Then they'd travel the stars together.

Apparently he'd met her earlier…she would look forward to that. Although why she wasn't with him now was curious…

Never would she imagine that she would meet him here of all days, of all times. Still she wasn't complaining. It took everything she had to pretend she knew nothing about him. She didn't want to open with 'I'm Jack's daughter,' especially since the Doctor couldn't handle Jack very well, being a 'fixed point' and all. She didn't seem to be an issue though; she filed that away for thought later. Perhaps she didn't infinitely wake up, there was a limit? That way she wasn't a fixed point and didn't bother the Doctor…

Still what an adventure! She was glad her body waited for her consciousness to rejuvenate, that could have needed explaining. It was better than she'd ever thought, he seemed sweeter than the other regenerations, at least from what Dad had told her. Still he was sassy too, they were getting along great.

That reminded her! She should see if Dad was in the middle of the investigation about the Wi-Fi, Spoonheads, and that company or whatever. She flicked open her phone, "Dad?"

She filled him in; he knew that she didn't want the Doctor to know about him right away, so he said he'd keep his distance. Then he told her what Torchwood had found from UNIT, and how fishy it was.

Clara wondered if she should ask the Doctor more about what happened and specifically what happened to the people. She was sure he probably knew but then she'd have to reveal where she got the information. Sighing, she decided to wait for the right moment, if she could. A big grin spread across her face as she realized she had just met him! He had wanted to see her! How exciting, and he was coming tomorrow!

She bolted up and started looking around at her clothes; she had a big day tomorrow. Because with the Doctor, she'd never have a small day again!

**Hope you liked it, a bit short... Please review! Let me know what you think and if I should continue through the season, if I did that would you want more action? Or spin an AU sort of place with new adventures where the Doctor knows...**


End file.
